Death to Fazbear's
by tiagovelhoh
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just witness a gruesome killing at the hands of the animatronics, and is now being held hostage by a madman. There is only one team in the world capable of handling a hostage situation as dangerous as this one: Team Rainbow. The objective? Rescue Mike Schmidt and eliminate William Afton and his abominations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my new series about a crossover between FNAF and Rainbow Six Siege! This series will probably end up being a little short, but who knows? I may make some sort of sequel for it one day. I should probably clarify a couple of things about this series.**

 **1\. The R6S Attack and Defense Operators work together in this story.**

 **2\. The FNAF animatronics are the bad guys in this story.**

 **3\. Mike Schmidt is a sort of side character in this story.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy! This series will be pretty violent and a bit gory, so if you don't like that, don't read!**

Michael Schmidt was an average guy, looking for any way to pay off his debts. He was in some financial trouble which lead him to go looking for almost any source of money. That desperation soon lead him to an ad in the Newspaper about a night security guard opening at a place named, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria".

Mike stared at the ad with hopeful eyes. "Yeah," he said aloud, "I guess its a children's place, but I'm tight on money... so this will have to do". Mike set the newspaper down, and called the number on it. After a few moments of waiting, a very bored voice answered.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?"

"Hi!" Mike responded, "I'm calling to ask about the ad I saw on the newspaper about a job opening for the night guard position."

Suddenly, the voice on the other end of the phone sounded astonished. "Wait, really?"

"Uh... yeah?" Mike spoke, confused, "Is that position still open?"

"Y-yeah!" The voice stammered. "How about you come in tonight at 7 pm so we can discuss?"

"Sure!" Mike agreed, "I'll be there".

At 7:00 pm that night, Mike walked into the Pizzeria, noticing that it was sort of empty, with only a couple families, and a small handful of staff. Mike walked up to one of the waiters and asked, "Hey, I'm here for an interview for the night guard position, who do I go to for that?"

The waiter's eyes widened a bit when he heard "night guard", but pointed to a door way off to the right, at the end of the room, "That's the Manager's office, you should go there."

"Thanks!" Mike replied as he began walking to the Manager's office. The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the Manager's office was the man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He looked to be about 35, and looked healthy and strong. Most of him looked average, except for his eyes. The man had violent look in his eyes which unnerved Mike.

"Who the fuck are you?" He slurred, clearly drunk.

"Umm, I'm Mike, I called you earlier today about the job opportunity for the Night Guard?" Mike replied, unsure of what to do.

The Manager scratched the back of his head, "Really? Well if you're being serious about it then you're hired. You start tonight at 12. Be here at 11:45."

Mike's jaw dropped, "Seriously? No interview or background checks?"

The Manager shook his head, "Nope, we're short on staff", and then took a large swig of an alcoholic drink that smelled suspiciously like Vodka.

Mike stammered "Oh... ok! I'll be there tonight. I won't let you down Mr.-"

"Afton" The manager cut in.

"Mr. Afton, I won't fail you!" Mike finished excitedly.

"Alright, well you best be going, I have important things to be doing." Afton spoke, shooing Mike away. "Fucking dumb ass" Afton chuckled as soon as he had closed the door, before taking another hit of Vodka.

That night Michael showed up at the Pizzeria precisely at 11:45. "God this place is fucking terrifying at night." Mike said to himself as he walked through the front door. He had been expecting someone to be there to show him what to do, but surprisingly there was nobody anywhere near the place.

Mike locked the doors and proceeded to make his way to the security office. He quickly observed that the office was even more pitiful than the rest of the run down pizzaria. "Well I guess I better get used to it." Mike sighed before plopping down onto the dusty swivel chair.

Michael sat there, playing on his phone, until exactly 12 am when the lights cut off. It was so sudden that it scared the crap out of him. "I guess his is when my work hours start." He spoke aloud. Within a minute the old phone on his desk began to ring. "That thing still works?" Mike laughed, "What a piece of shit". When Mike tried to answer it, he found he couldn't and a message began to play. Little did Mike know that the words "Hello? Hello, hello?" would be the beginning of his worst living nightmare. He spent the next few minutes shitting bricks as he listened to the "Phone guy's" cryptic and dark messages. After it finished, he sat there, petrified.

"Th-this has to be a-a fucking joke." He stammered, alone in the darkness. He wished it was, but as soon as he looked at the monitor and saw that ALL 4 of the animatronics were GONE. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mike screamed, "COME ON! COULDN'T YOU EVEN JUST TAKE IT EASY ON ME AT FIRST?!"

Suddenly Mike heard a rapid clunking sound coming from the left side, and it was coming closer, FAST. "Oh shit!" Mike yelled, quickly closing the door. He closed it just in time too, he watched in horror as the robotic fox slammed into the door at top speed. The Pirate fox stood up and peered at Mike through the window, "I'm gonna gouge yer fuckin' eyes out when I get to ye!" He yelled, slamming his hooked hand against the glass.

"Oh of course they can fucking talk!" Mike exclaimed angrily.

"Oooh, looks like we got a talker 'ere. Well don't worry, 'ole Foxy will make sure to rip yer tongue out before I kill ye!" The animatronic smiled evilly.

Mike gave him the finger, "Well you're going to have to ca-" He suddenly stopped speaking when he heard a sound behind him. Quickly Mike spun around, slammed the door button, and turned on the light. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a bright yellow chicken animatronic looking back at him.

"Aww, dang it!" She exclaimed, "I almost got you!"

"Piss off Chica! I got to him first!" Foxy yelled through the windows at her.

"That's not nice!" Chica grumbled, placing an arm on her hip.

"I don't give a flyin' shit Chica, piss of fer fuck's sake!" Foxy yelled again, "Ye don't want to make me mad again!"

"Hey!" Chica yelled, clearly annoyed, "That's inappropriate language!"

"Chica, does it look like I care?!" The fox screamed.

Soon the two of them were yelling back and forth at one another. Mike sat on the floor, holding himself. "What the fuck has my life come to?" He whimpered.

After a little while, the fight suddenly came to a stop when all 3 of them heard screaming coming from the main party room. "Hey guys! Come look what I found!" A voice called out over the screaming.

"This better be good, Bonnie!" Foxy yelled as he stormed off.

"See ya later Mr. Night guard! Can't wait to play with you again!" Chica said with a wink as she too walked away.

"What the fuck is even going on?" Mike whimpered as he turned on the monitor to watch the party room camera. When it activated he saw the purple rabbit holding a man down on one of the tables.

"I caught some homeless guy trying to climb in through one of the windows!" Bonnie said with pride. "Can we kill him?"

"I don't see any reason why not." Said the brown bear animatronic, stepping out from the shadows.

"NO! PLEASE!" The man screamed, "I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER COME BACK!"

"Too bad!" Foxy yelled, stabbing the man in the throat with his hook. Mike watched in horror as the 4 animatronics began to tear the mad to shreds, still screaming as he slowly died. Mike immediately began to throw up on the floor. "Oh my God..." He panted, "I'm going to die here..."

After a few more minutes the homeless man finally died and stopped screaming. But his blood was everywhere, over the tables, floor, the animatronics themselves.

"Aw, look at what a mess we made!" Chica giggled, covered in blood, and still holding the heart of the dead man in her hands. Then Foxy looked up and saw that the camera was on.

"Aha! It seems that our little friend was watching us the entire time!" He spoke happily, "Well I 'ave something to show him!" With that, the fox ran over to the security office, where Mike was groveling in pure terror.

The fox laughed, "I'm guessing you don't like the looks of this, do ye?" Foxy said, holding up the severed head of the dead homeless guy, before smashing it against the window. The window didn't break, but the head splattered blood all over it. Because of the grisly sight, Mike began vomiting once again.

"Just know that yer fate will be the same, but 7-fold the pain." The fox growled.

And with that, Foxy walked away as the 6 AM alarm went off. Mike sat there, still petrified for a good 30 minutes before gathering up the courage to sprint to his car. When he got home, he immediately took a long shower and collapsed on his bed. "How am I not fucking dead..." He mumbled.

Mike had a restless sleep, filled with nightmares about his first night at the job, seeing that poor homeless man get ripped apart for no reason at all. When he awoke, he knew what he was going to do. "I'm going over to make that Afton fucker talk. He has some explaining to do."

 **Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Make sure to leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions, ideas, or comments for me! Have a great day, and I will see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's part 2! Sorry I took so goddamn long to update this one, I lost all motivation to do anything related to FanFiction for quite a long while. But I'm back now! Now sit back and enjoy part 2 of this miniseries!**

Mike slammed open the front door of the Pizzaria so hard that the poor, obviously underpaid, college worker who met customers at the front jumped out of fright. He watched as Mike marched over to the office, a death glare on his face, before speaking up and saying:

"Uh…. sir? Customer's aren't allowed in Mr. Afton's office unless for business reasons."

Mike Schmidt spun around so fast and said in a very menacing tone, "Oh don't worry, this is purely a business trip."

The kid gulped and looked away, trying to ignore whatever was about to go down with this stranger and his highly volatile manager. Mike kicked in William Afton's door to find Afton smoking a cigarette with his feet up on his desk.

"A bit early for the night shift, don't " Afton spoke angrily, but definitely sober this time, "Why the fuck are you here? And why are you disrupting me?"

"You didn't tell me that those freaks of yours are evil killing machines!" Mike screamed at him in rage.

"If I had," Afton said while blowing a puff of smoke into Mike's face, "Would you have still taken up the job?"

"Oh hell no!" Mike yelled.

"Exactly." Afton stated calmly. "We need workers, and we need them desperately."

"Good!" Mike yelled, getting into Afton's face, "Because I quit you psycho! I hope this business rots away and dies like you will!" With that, Mike spun around and made his way to the door. Halfway across he was stopped as he heard a click and Afton growl.

"Stop right there fucker."

Mike turned slowly to see Afton pointing a stainless steel 44. Magnum at him. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mike questioned, angry, but scared. "You can't shoot me just for quitting. Then your business will really die."

"Well, here's the deal kid," Afton chuckled, "This store's just a front for another business which I cannot allow you to expose to the outside world. I was going to let you get on with your life and your job, but you've forced my hand, and now you are going to die; and nobody is going to find out how."

"You're sick!" Mike yelled, as he turned and bolted for the door.

Afton laughed; could this kid be so dumb to think he was going to out-run a gun? No. Afton fired a single shot into Mike's back. This would have been the end of it all, but the shot pushed Mike farther forward, into the door. The customers of the Pizzeria were horrified to watch as a college age kid fell through a door, bleeding profusely.

"Ah shit!" Afton cursed as he jumped up to go to the body, now realizing he just exposed himself to everyone.

Lucky for Mike, and unluckily for Afton, two police officers just so happened to be inside the pizzeria, asking the cashier if he knew anything about the disappearance of a local homeless man.

"What the fuck?" The first cop yelled, both drawing their pistols.

As soon as Afton stepped out, his 44. still smoking, the police officers aimed their guns at him.

"Freeze!" The second commanded. "Drop your weapon no-" was all that she got to before Afton blew a hole into the face of her partner.

As Afton aimed his gun towards her, the female cop shot him once in his right arm, causing him to drop his gun and scream in pain. At this point people were screaming, and running away in terror; parents shielding their children's eyes from the horror. Mike was trying to crawl towards the front door, but people were trampling him as they desperately tried to escape, but it was in vain. The female officer looked down at her dead partner, and looked around at the unfolding scene in horror. In her moment of distraction, Afton grabbed his gun with his left, and fired two shots into her stomach. As she crumpled to the floor with blood soaking her body, Afton pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed one of the many buttons on it.

As soon as he did, a metallic barrier came crashing down over all the windows and doors, sealing about 40 unlucky people inside. The desperate wails and cries of the families echoed across the restaurant. Afton then hobbled over to Mike, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him into his office once again. Mike screamed and kicked and begged the whole way, but Afton was considerably stronger than him, and did not let go. When Afton threw Mike against his large wooden desk, Mike yelled,

"What are you waiting for?! Kill me already you son of a bitch!"

Afton laughed evilly, "No, my dear Mr. Schmidt, you will die eventually, but for now I think I'm going to have some fun with you!"

As he spoke this, Afton pulled out a gas mask and put it on, as well as putting a second one on Mike who was too weak at this point from blood loss to resist.

With another push of a button, toxic gas filled the air from hidden vents. The screams of the trapped families quickly became more panicked and terrified. Soon the choking and gasping began to sound almost animalistic. Outside Afton's office, in a large pool of blood, the female cop desperately reached for her radio. As she did so, somebody stepped on her hand as they ran over her, obviously breaking some bones with the loud "crack". She cried out in pain, but still made a last attempt for the radio. On this attempt she succeeded and brought the radio to her bleeding mouth.

"T-this is o-of-officer Laverne!" She called out between sickening coughs, "Mu-multiple civilians d-dead! Officer Piberius is do-down! Sh-shots fired, an-and gas attack in p-progress! I need all the s-support I can get!"

She said this using the last of her energy before succumbing the the blood loss and toxic gas filling the pizzeria.

 _Local Police Department_

The police chief was busy completing a mountain of paperwork when all of a sudden the dispatcher burst into his office. Before the chief could speak his annoyance, the dispatcher yelled, "Chief! Shit's just hit the fan at Freddy's Pizzeria! Officers Piberius and Laverne are down with multiple casualties, an active shooter, possible hostages, and a toxic gas attack within the restaurant!"

The police chief shot up out of his chair in disbelief, "Who is the shooter? Is it terrorism?"

"No sir," the dispatcher replied, "It's the store owner himself!"

"William Afton?!" The Chief yelled, "I fucking knew something was up with that dirtbag! Send everything we have to secure the area and take him down!"

"But sir!" the dispatcher corrected, "Are we even equipped for this? We aren't that big of a precinct, we should call for help from the higher ups."

The Chief groaned, but agreed, "Yes, you're right. I'll notify the FBI right now!"

 _5 Minutes Later_

The police chief set down his phone with a confused look on his face. The dispatcher noticed this, "What's wrong, Chief?" he questioned.

"They said they're sending in one of their specialized hostage rescue teams, but I never heard of this one."

"It's not FBI HRT?" The dispatcher asked in equal confusion.

"No," the Chief replied, "It's some group called Rainbow Six."

"That's an odd name for a hostage rescue team," the dispatcher wondered, "They better be good."

 **Hey guys! That's all I have for you guys today. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter you will finally get to see our beloved Operators! Please do leave some comments or send me a PM if you have any suggestions or questions for me! Have a great day, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
